Sinead Doyle
Sinead Ashleigh Doyle is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Ryan Doyle and Gabrielle Brook, and will be one of quadruplets. She will possess the abilities of Appearance Illusion, Perspecuity, Precognitive Writing and Location Manipulation. Appearance Sinead will be a small and slight child, with dark brown hair and eyes. She will be pretty and expressive, and as an adult she will spend a lot of time and effort on her choice of clothing, hairstyles and make-up. Throughout her life she will be the shortest in her family. She will be shy, which will be apparent in her expressions, but she will also smile often. She will also be lighter in skin tone than any of her quadruplet siblings. She will be capable of altering the way others see her appearance using her ability of appearance illusion. Abilities Sinead's first ability will be Appearance Illusion. This ability will enable her to manipulate and bend light in order to create limited illusions. These illusions will only affect the perception of her own appearance. They can include colouring, facial features, hair, clothing, height and build. Illusions affecting another's appearance cannot be made. Neither can illusions affecting her general surroundings. Her second ability will be Perspecuity. Sinead's ability will protect her mind from all manipulation and intrusion. Her thoughts will be unreadable at all times and no one will be able to project thoughts into her head either, whether the attempt would be to control her or just to communicate. She will automatically see through any telepathically induced hallucination without even knowing that it's there. Her memories will also be similarly protected as will her emotions. Her third ability will be Precognitive Writing. From the moment Sinead is able to write more than a few sentences, she will have the capacity of describing the future in her writing. Not everything she writes will be precognitive in nature, but she won't be able to control when the ability activates, and sometimes she won't even realise the difference between precognitive and non-precognitive writing. She will fall into a slight trance while accessing the ability, but won't remember this trance afterwards. It also could simply appear to others as if she was distracted or lost in her thoughts when in reality she is in this trace. Her fourth ability will be Location Manipulation. Sinead's ability will enable her to teleport to different locations worldwide and to travel through time. She will be able to bring passengers with her and carry objects back from her travels. She will also be capable of summoning objects and sending others to different locations without moving herself, though she couldn't anyone or anything through time. She won't need to have seen a place before being able to teleport there. She will access the ability by thinking of the desired place or date, and the person or object she wants to move if she won't be travelling herself. She, they or it will then disappear and reappear in a brief glowing light. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabrielle Brook *Father - Ryan Doyle *Quadruplet brothers - William and James Doyle *Quadruplet sister - Andrea Doyle History & Future Etymology Sinead is a Gaelic name which means "God is gracious". Her middle name, Ashleigh, is an English name meaning "ash wood". Her surname is a Gaelic name which means "dark stranger", a possible reference to her hair and eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters